Fujikawa Teru
Fujikawa Teru was a member of Parko and Dangerers, sworn blood brother of Kunou Ryuushin , and best friend of Jinnai Kouhei , Kizu Kyousuke , Kishima Kochi , and Haruyama Koichi . He was displayed as being strong, loyal and fearless, chasing two members of the Kurotaki Alliance to another town, fighting against Ryuushin to almost a stalemate, and constantly fighting through wounds of battle. Background Originally seen as an antagonist, it was revealed that his intentions of the manhunt were not as sinister as originally thought, and after a long fight with Ryuushin, who he was defeated by, he earned the respect of him to the point of being seen as his brother. He was seen as the brains behind the Parko and Dangerers, not only providing support from the shadows after being stabbed by a member of the Snake Heads, but participating in the overthrow of Jinnai, fighting for his crew even though he was grievously injured. He was the one who helped Jinnai see things straight and accept him back as a friend, however his dream to being reunited was cut short after Jinnai's abrupt murder. History Koutou Mid During his middle school year, he climbed to the top along with Kishima Kochi at Koutou Mid after defeating the senior, Inoue . P.A.D. The War with The Kurotaki Alliance One day, Parko got into a fight with the Invincible Rats and after beating several of them, one got scared and stabbed him in the shoulder, Teru and Kiiko alone then trashed the whole gang, except for their two bosses, the Ishii brothers, who had run to another city. Teru and Kiiko discovered that they ran to Toarushi and went after them, indirectly getting into a fight against the Kurotaki Alliance. Parko got there a few days later and arrived in the middle of a fight, he ran over Ishii Takeshi with his motorcycle ''Crows''; Chapter 33, page 52 and then faced several Kurotaki members before fighting against Ishii Tsuyoshi. They were about to leave when Takanashi Osamu attacked Parko Crows; Chapter 34, page 29. Kiiko dealt with him later but then Katayama Chiaki showed up enraged after seeing Osamu injured, Parko was going to face him but was knocked out so hard with a kick ''Crows''; Chapter 34, page 49 that he even had nightmares with, which was Chiaki's foot ''Crows''; Chapter 35, page 14. The team withdraw after that. Before the fight against Kurotaki, Teru got into a fight with Kokubo Ryouta and Mishima Bunta ''Crows''; Chapter 30, page 42. Kunou Ryuushin went after him to settle things but Teru wanted to deal with the Ishii brothers first, and as that issue was finished, he went after Ryuushin. After their fight Ryuushin asked Teru if he wanted to become his brother. P.A.D. Some time later, Jinnai joined the Snake Heads and put a bounty on his friends' heads. Teru got stabbed by a mid school kid and Parko went to Toarushi asking for Ryuushin's help ''Crows''; Chapter 64, page 1. The team Ryuushin had gathered consisted of Harumichi Bouya and Bitou Tatsuya, and thus they formed Parko and Dangeres. After several clashes with the Snake Heads, Parko, Kiiko and Teru got to fight against Jinnai. They lost but managed to make him realized how a fool he was. Jinnai regret what he did, but as he was walking away, he was surprise attacked and stabbed multiple times by Sonada Masayuki, fatally injuring him ''Crows''; Chapter 77, page 37. After the events of the murder, he was shown working to distance himself from violence, still close with former members of P.A.D and still mourns for his former friend, Jinnai. Fights * Teru, Kiiko vs. Inoue - Won Next Crows Supplementary Story - Kizu Kyosuke * Teru, Kizu, Kiiko, Kouhei vs. Nishida, 40 underlings - Lost * Teru vs. Kokubo Ryouta, Mishima Bunta - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 30, page 42 * Teru vs. Yagisawa Akira, several underlings - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 32, page 45 * Teru vs. Hirajima Shingo's underlings - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 33, page 12 * Teru vs. Ryuushin - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 38, page * Teru vs. Shiga Yukio - Lost, Teru was already injured ''Crows''; Chapter 70, page 21 * Teru, Parko, Kiiko vs. Jinnai - Lost, they were already injured ''Crows''; Chapter 77, page 22 Gallery Teru-0.jpg|Koutou Mid Teru gaiden.JPG|Next Crows Supplementary Story Teru Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Fujikawa Terumi CL.JPG|Fujikawa Terumi in Crows Ladies teru animareal.JPG|Animareal Collaboration References Category:Characters Category:Crows Category:Crows: Burning Edge Category:Parko And Dangerers Category:Crows Respect